


13x10 Coda: Different

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Coda, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Sam Knows, Season/Series 13, Self-Acceptance, Supportive Dean, Supportive Jody, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A couple days after losing Kaia, Claire reaches out to Dean about her feelings.





	13x10 Coda: Different

Claire stared at the phone in her hand. She’d nearly pressed Dean’s contact a dozen times already. She hadn’t been ready to talk yet when they’d all come back to Jody’s. Dean tried, but backed off. Now that she’d had a couple days to process, she thought Dean would be the one who’d understand.

 

_ “Hey, kiddo. How you holding up?” _ Dean answered.

 

“Still feel like crap. You?”

 

_ “Same. I think that lizard I ate disagreed with me.” _

 

Claire smiled. She needed that. “Sorry I wasn’t really into talking when you were here. It was all so...too much.”

 

_ “No. Hey, I get it. You lost somebody on your watch. I’d be worried if it didn’t get to you. But...you  _ are  _ a hero, Claire. You saved our asses. I’m proud of you.” _

 

“Thanks for saying that.” Claire paused. “What if...what if there was more to it than that?”

 

_ “Oh? Oh. You liked her.” _

 

“Yeah. I mean...there was something there, I think. I dunno. Now I won’t get the chance to find out.”

 

_ “I’m sorry you’re going through that. It’s not fair and it sucks.” _

 

“Can I ask you something? Don’t get mad. Maybe I’m reading it wrong. But, are you  _ different _ , too?”

 

Silence, then rustling sounds.  _ “I’m not mad, okay? I just don’t talk about it. That’s my hangup, not yours. Does Jody know?” _

 

“I haven’t said anything. I know she wouldn't care. I just thought it might be easier to talk to you, you know if you were, too.”

 

_ “You can talk to me about anything. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were my kid. Kinda feels that way.” _

 

“Yeah, you kinda feel like a dad. Well...more like a stepdad?”

 

Dean huffed a small laugh.  _ “I guess I can see that. Longest relationship of my life and it’s not even a relationship.” _

 

“Oh. I thought you and Cas were together. Sorry.”

 

_ “I think we would have mentioned it if we were. I dunno. Timing’s never right. But...for what it's worth, I know what you’re going through right now. Sam had to pull me through the door when Cas went after Lucifer. I didn’t wanna leave him. Then...I watched him die, Claire. I watched him burn. All the things I wanted to say went up in smoke.” _

 

“Yeah. But you got him back. So now you should say those things. If not for you, then for me. Because Kaia’s not coming back. You don’t know how many chances you’re gonna get.”

 

_ “I know. I almost did. Then Jack took off and Cas took off after him. Now Jack’s in another world looking for my mom…” _

 

“Dean, call him.”

 

_ “You call him.” _

 

“After you.”

 

_ “Damnit.” _

 

Claire smiled again. “I feel a little better now. Still hurts, but...I’ll be okay.”

 

_ “Good. You know I’m always here for you. And if I’m not...I know you’ll come save me.” _

 

“Somebody has to.”

 

_ “Well then I’m glad it’s you. You, Jody, Donna...strongest women I know.” _

 

“Thanks, Dean. Hey, if you hook up with Cas, I’m gonna start calling you Pops.”

 

_ “Eh. Call me that anyway. If you want.” _

 

“I want. Bye, Pops.”

 

_ “Bye, kiddo.” _

 

Claire got up and went to the living room to find Jody lounging and watching a movie. Alex must have been at work and Patience was looking into the community college. Claire sat beside Jody and put her head on her shoulder. “I talked to Dean.”

 

Jody hugged Claire to her. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I needed to tell him something before I told you.”

 

Jody’s stomach tightened. Claire had just said she was sticking around for a bit. “You’re leaving?”

 

“No. I meant what I said about needing to be home for awhile. I...I think I had feelings for Kaia.”

 

“Oh, honey. I was already sorry you lost her but this makes it hurt more, doesn’t it?”

 

“It hurts a lot, Jody.”

 

“So if that’s what you were worried about telling me, there’s nothing to worry about. You know I love you no matter what.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But Dean just went through the same thing so I get why you went to him first.”

 

Claire sat up a little. “Cas came back, though.”

 

“He did. But that doesn’t mean you don’t have somebody out there. Maybe Kaia was meant to show you that you  _ could _ have those feelings.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Jody patted Claire’s knee. “Grab a blanket. You can cuddle up with me and finish the movie.”

 

Claire kicked off her shoes and got comfortable with Jody. She missed having a mom watch over her.

 

***

 

“Who was on the phone?” Sam asked.

 

“My wayward daughter.”

 

“Daughter?” Sam looked confused and a little shocked. Did Dean have another long lost kid out there?

 

“Claire, dumbass. You know, we have a father-daughter dynamic. She’s gonna start calling me Pops.” Dean smiled at that.

 

“Oh. How’s she doing?”

 

Dean decided not to out Claire. It was her business when and to whom she came out to. “She’s hurting but she’ll be okay. She’s a hell of a young woman.”

 

“Well, she has Jody. Real badass for a role model.”

 

“Sam? Can you sit down a minute? I think I need to tell you something.”

 

Sam furrowed his brow but pulled up a chair to straddle. “Yeah. Shoot.”

 

“I’m not straight.”

 

“I know.”

 

Dean looked up. “What do you mean you know?”

 

Sam laughed. “Umm...you flirt with as many guys as you do women. There’s the major crush you had on Gunner. Let’s see...Harrison Ford? Dr. Sexy? And umm...the heart eyes at Cas for almost ten years.”

 

Dean muttered under his breath. “Fine. Whatever. Guess you won’t have a problem with me making a move then?”

 

“On Cas? Long overdue.”

 

“What if he’s not interested?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously? He loves you. He told you he loves you. He’s interested.”

 

“Okay scram. I need to make a phone call.” Dean watched his brother leave the room. He pressed his speed dial for Cas. Voicemail again. “Hey, Cas. I know you’re busy but...I need you to come home. We need to talk. About us. Something I need to say in person. Don’t worry. It’s good. At least, I hope it is. Alright. Miss you.” He hung up.

 

**_DW: Left a voicemail. Pops_ **

 

**_Claire: Told Jody. Good luck <3_ **

 

**_DW: Thx. Stay safe_ **

 

**_Claire: U 2_ **


End file.
